


i will be better for you

by 1wangjiaer



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wangjiaer/pseuds/1wangjiaer
Summary: You are pregnant and pissed at your husband.





	i will be better for you

**Author's Note:**

> i started watching magi and honestly??? i've fallen down a pit and i can't get out. i really love sinbad and i wanted to write something for him (': so please enjoy!

"My Queen!" You heard being yelled from down the hall. You turned on your heels, a soft smile gracing your features.

 

"Ah Ja'far, what did you need?" You said softly, placing your hands together under your robes. Ja'far looked like he was angry but also apathetic for involving you. "Let me guess, Sinbad is not in the castle?" Your hands clenched under the robes but you maintained your cool demeanour in front of the former assassin.

 

"I didn't want to concern you, but he disappeared from under my nose and I know you're the only one who can find him." Ja'far said slowly, a sweat droplet appearing on his forehead and an awkward smile plastered across his lips. You leant forward and gave Ja'far a small hug.

 

"I will get him don't worry, let me first get changed out of these robes. Will you accompany me and as we walk we will discuss our new dealings with the Kou empire," While you both walked towards Sinbad and your's quarters, you couldn't help the sadness and anger that flooded your chest. Once Ja'far and yourself got to the doors leading to the bedroom, Ja'far bowed to you, turned and scurried off.

 

"Ah your majesty." The two servants that personally worked for you said but without giving a second glance and walking into the bedroom, you had dismissed the two servants who were there. And once the doors closed behind them, you punched forward, knuckles digging into the wall and leaving a dent into the gold and marble.

 

"God fucking dammit Sinbad." You mumbled before ridding of yourself of your royal robes, opting to wear what you used to wear when you were a commoner. Black sheer pants and a sheer bra, making sure to cover your breasts with a thick shawl. Also, you had pulled the pants up higher to cover your growing stomach. You made your way out of the castle, ordering the men to not follow you as you made your way to the Sindrian red light district.

 

"How much for a night?"

 

"Such beautiful girls should not be out this time!" And other lewd comments were shouted at you as you made your way to your husbands favourite harem spot. You should know, you used to work there. While walking in, you nodded to the receptionist and made your way to the back rooms. The air was thick with hookah smoke and laughter. You clenched your fists together in an attempt to not run in and kill your husband right then and there. Your hand had pulled the shawl up, concealing your identity even further as you felt your emotions begin to flare up

 

"Fuck." You mumbled as you headed towards the VIP section. What caught your eye was the many high ranking men who had breasts and asses in their faces, completely giddy off the copious amounts of alcohol they indefinitely had consumed. Slowly, you had pushed open the door to see your husband Sinbad completely covered in women, both completely and half naked. You wanted to roll your eyes at the sight but decided against it. You made a low whistling sound which in the building you were in, meant 'get out of this room'. The women all scurried out, giggling and even some covered in hickeys and dark bruises.

 

"Ah are you this establishment's best harem?" Sinbad slurred, his eyes drooping low and glazed over indicating he was drunk. You faked a giggle, walking towards the intoxicated King, your hips swaying.

 

"Maybe?" You said slowly, hoping his inebriated self would not be able to tell.

 

"You sound just like my wife," You walked forward before dropping down onto your knees and straddling his lap, face buried in his neck. "Although, you're definitely far more gorgeous." Suppressing your eye roll, your lips began pressing small, chaste kisses onto his neck before mumbling,

 

"Tell me about your wife, I mean– the queen."

 

"My wife? She's beautiful inside and out, but she almost smothers me as much as Ja'far does," Your grip on him tightened, tears prickling your eyes. "I love her but I feel trapped by her." Your hand ran through the short choppy locks he had on top before replying,

 

"Do you two even fuck?" You wanted to chastise yourself for even entertaining this but you needed to know. The womanizer of the seven seas completely pinned down? Never.

 

"As much as we can, but it doesn't feel the same anymore. I found myself not searching for relief with her but with others. She has now bored me and I want to taste someone new." His words began to be unintelligible, his larger body slumping forward slightly. You pulled away from him to see that his usually vibrant golden eyes were hazed over and unfocused. His lips were swollen from what you assumed to be from his activities which made you want to punch his pretty face. This is what your life became now. Getting a kiss in the morning from your husband before he went off to do his kingly duties, not seeing each other all day before having to wrangle him back from having women throw themselves onto him. You got up slowly, pulling the king's hands and getting him to stand before walking him out of the room. This scene was all so frequent for you. While placing Sinbad inside the unmarked royal carriage, you were silently begging yourself not to let the large teardrops fall from your eyes.

 

"Take us to the castle." You ordered, trying to push Sinbad up and against the carriage so he was not leaning on you. The whole ride back, your mind swirled with the words he said. Before you knew it, the carriage had stopped and you had to assist your husband inside the castle. Each step towards your bedroom, your heart sunk even lower. Your husband flowed in and out of consciousness, mumbling incoherent words as you lied him back onto your bed.

 

"C'mere.~" He whined, unskilled hands grabbing at you. You carefully took his hands, lying him back. After a few moments of squirming, he passed out. You carefully changed out of your clothes, tears now beginning to stream down your cheeks.

 

"This is my life now..." You mumbled to yourself, pulling on your royal robes. You quickly made your way out of the bedroom, in search of something to distract you from this emptiness. Soon enough your mind wandered to the proceedings with the Kou empire and you knew you could dissect those papers until the morning. So you made your way to Ja'far's office, head filled with sadness and anger. While opening the door, you saw Ja'far was asleep on top of some scrolls. A small smile appeared across your lips before you went forward and gently patted the man's back.

 

"Who... What... My Queen!" Ja'far jumped up, quickly adjusting his robes. You suppressed a giggle behind your palm before waving him off.

 

"I am so sorry for bothering you Ja'far but I wanted to see those scrolls on the dealings with Kou. I wanted to read them all for myself."

 

"But those are over–"

 

"Does not matter, could you hand them to me?" You said slowly, unveiling your hands from under your robes to take the scrolls. Ja'far looked at you for a moment before gathering the scrolls up for you and handing them over. "Please, Ja'far. Go to bed." You said softly before turning and leaving his office.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Morning had came and you had chosen to spend the whole night in the main plaza. You had analyzed every inch of the scrolls, even choosing to write notes on what was wrong with it. "Oh, my Queen!" You heard being said from the door. You had turned to the door and saw Sharrkan standing there, sword in hand.

 

"Oh, good morning Sharrkan." You said softly, sleep deprivation evident in your voice and face.

 

"Were you out here all night?" He asked, walking forward.

 

"I was, I needed to review the upcoming proceedings with the Kou empire. I wanted to also review what the dealings were." You smiled weakly, rubbing at the overwhelming sleep in your eyes.

 

"You could have done that later, why didn't you go sleep!" Sharrkan helped you get up, calling one of the palace servants to gather the scrolls and take them back to Ja'far's office.

 

"I didn't really feel like it." You said, mind still muddled with sadness.

 

"Let me accompany you to your quarters, my Queen." Sharrkan began walking you towards your quarters, chatting about swords and whatnot.

 

"Not to interrupt you, but is Sinbad awake?" You asked softly.

 

"Not yet, but I am sure he will be up soon." You both arrived at the doors of your quarters. Sharrkan gave a small bow before walking off. You swallowed thickly before pushing open the large golden doors. The room was illuminated by the light pouring in from the large windows, the art on the walls looked more vibrant. Your eyes wandered over to where your husband lied. He looked so at peace. While changing your robes, you heard shuffling from the bed 

 

"Mmh, my love?" You tied the waist of your robes before turning to Sinbad, wearing an expression devoid of emotion.

 

"Hello, my King," You said cooly, walking over to the bed. Sinbad had a slightly content smile on his face, hair all messed up from sleep. He reached forward but you quickly stepped out of his reach. "Get up and get dressed, breakfast is soon." You pivoted quickly before briskly making your way out of the bedroom. While you made your way towards the main dining hall, you made sure not to change your expression the whole walk. You say down at the table, greeting the eight generals with a small but forced smile.

 

"Hello your majesty, how was your sleep last night?" Hinahoho asked while taking a piece of fruit.

 

"I didn't sleep." You said while taking a bite of your breakfast.

 

"The Queen spent her night looking over the scrolls about our upcoming meeting with Kou." Ja'far said, taking a sip of his water.

 

"Oh did she now?" You had turned your head towards the voice, only to see Sinbad coming to the table and sitting down. You barely contained yourself from rolling your eyes. "Shall we discuss what you found in those scrolls later in my office, my love?"

 

"Yes, my Lord." You took a sip of your tea, not bothering to look over at your husband. Everyone at the table began discussing Sindrian affairs and after a couple more sips of your tea, you decided you wanted to leave. You got up, smiled at everyone before turning around, choosing to ignore Sinbad's words. For a few hours, you decided to go out in the garden and tend to the flowers in hopes of distracting yourself once more.

 

"What's on your mind, my Queen." You heard Pisti ask while leaning down next to you.

 

"Nothing, but thank you for your concern." You said, pulling on the brightest fake smile you could.

 

"I know you, and you are not happy so what is wrong." You sat down in the grass, looking at the girl.

 

"Pisti-"

 

"My Queen, _please_." You let out a breath at Pisti's attitude. You knew that once the girl wanted something, she would get it. 

 

"Sinbad was out in that harem place again and he told me, while drunk, what he thought about me." Your lips trembled in hopes of not crying. Your free hand placed itself on your stomach as you continued. "He told me I bored him and that he wanted someone new. I'm his pregnant wife–" You stopped yourself since you had forgotten that you hadn't told anyone yet. Your eyes gazed down at Pisti to see the girl's eyes lighting up.

 

"You're PRE–"

 

"SHH. Pisti!" You quickly clamped your hand over her mouth. "I haven't told anyone!" Pisti mumbled under your hand and you looked at her for a moment before bringing your hand back.

 

"I am so happy for you!" You wanted to smile and blush but tears began rolling down your cheeks. Her words were so sweet but that was not what you wanted to hear at that moment. "M-my Queen?"

 

"Thank you Pisti, but I must go." You got up while hastily wiping the tears from your cheeks.She looked up at you and watched you scurry off into the palace. When you finally slowed down, you felt yourself begin to get slightly nauseous. _It's just the pregnancy_ , you thought to yourself while walking towards Sinbad's office. After debating whether or not you should even be doing this, your knuckles lightly rapped against the door.

 

"Come in," Was said from the other side and you wasted no time in opening the door. Sinbad looked up from his desk and smiled at the sight of you. "Ah, my beautiful queen. Come, let's discuss." The thumping in your head slowly grew louder as you walked towards your seat.

 

“What did you want to discuss first?” you asked, your eyes boring into his golden orbs.

 

“Come here and sit on my lap first." Sinbad said smoothly, a small smirk across his lips. Your hands balled up into two fists before you sat down in the seat in front of the desk.

 

"No, we have something other than the kingdom to talk about." You brought your hands together under your robes, trying to steady the thumping in your chest.

 

"Oh? And what do you want to talk about, my wife?" His words were calm, collected and that angered you further. He began to sip his cup of wine and you couldn't hold it back any longer.

 

"Do you love me?" Those words caused the King to sputter into his wine.

 

"What? Of course I do." His eyebrows furrowed together and you puckered your lips in annoyance.

 

"No Sinbad, I mean do you actually love me. Am I what you think about constantly? Am I in your every breath?" Your breathing began to become much shallower. Your heart drummed in your chest louder but you knew you had to hear what he had to say.

 

"My Lov–"

 

"Am I Sinbad? Are you afraid to lose me? Are you scared that one day i'll be gone?" You rose up with each word until you were standing up completely. Hands now pressed against the hardwood of his desk.

 

"Where is this all coming from?" He asked, standing up also, his metal vessels jingling. He walked around the desk, concern written across his usually cheerful features.

 

"I want to taste someone new." You said lowly. Sinbad looked at you for a moment before his eyes began to widen slightly.

 

"You heard m–"

 

"You said it to me, Sinbad. You thought I was one of those harems and you told me that I bored you," Your hands were shaking now, restrained tears freely falling down your cheeks. Sinbad looked torn and you wanted to rush out. "So answer me this, oh great king of the seven seas," You began, looking up at your guilty husband. "Are you scared to let go of your pregnant queen?"

 

"Preg-pregnant?" Sinbad sputtered out, his eyes widened into the size of large saucers. "Y-you're pregnant?" His hands placed themselves onto your shoulders but you smacked them off.

 

"Do not touch me until you answer what I asked you." Your voice was surprisingly calm which visibly ran a chill up Sinbad's spine.

 

"I am afraid." Sinbad mumbled. You crossed your arms across your chest.

 

"I cannot hear you, Sinbad."

 

"I am afraid! I do not want to lose you!" Sinbad lowered onto his knees, pressing his face into your robes. "I am so sorry, I will get sober, I will not let any woman who is not you touch me in that manner ever again," His face was masked in your robes but you could tell he was crying. "Please, please forgive me my wife. I will do better for you and our child." You didn't want to but you brought your hand down and stroked his hair softly.

 

"Okay, my love." You knelt down, wiping the stray tears from his eyes. He leant forward, peppering your face in kisses.

 

"Never again, I will be the best husband for you and our child." He mumbled between kisses and you let out a breath, feeling your body relax.

 

"You better."


End file.
